


The Twin's Tale

by kitogic



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Backstory, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Gen, Graphic Description, Original Character(s), Other, Pathfinder - Freeform, Tieflings, a rapist gets what he deserves, demon, she literally cuts of his dick, tielfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitogic/pseuds/kitogic
Summary: THERE IS NO ACTUAL RAPE IN THIS! There is ATTEMPTED rape. Rape is evil and disgusting, and trust me, the rapist gets what he deserves. 
This is the (quickly written) background story to my tiefling cleric Shenora and her twin sister Ravi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am starting a new Pathfinder campaign with my friends, and my dear friend Amber and I made or characters twins. They mean a lot to me, and I hope I can develop Shen well.

Shenora and Ravi are the daughters of a powerful noblewoman and a demon named Risgol. They were never meant to be born, and we’re intended to be killed at birth, but their father and mother cared too deeply for them to go through with the plan. The alternative was to lock them inside the family’s estate, growing up isolated from the outside world. The only people who knew of them were immediate family and their tutors, who were disgustingly well paid to keep quiet about them. The twins only knew each other, which was enough for them. Shenora, the younger of the two, showed great potential to be a powerful healer at a young age, while her sister also began to show a proficiency for magic. All went well until Ravi began to lose her eyesight. In a desperate attempt to save her sister’s eyes, Shenora became a cleric of the god Pelor, hoping to find a way to heal her sisters eyes. 

One night, during a grand party held by her grandfather, Shenora noticed that she couldn’t find her sister, a rare occurrence as Ravi was almost always at her hip. Nearly an hour went by, and she finally found them when she entered a vacant room up on the third floor of the estate. Or, she thought it was vacant. To her horror, she found her sister, half nude, pinned down by a large humanoid figure. When Ravi turned to the noise, the terror and confusion on her face sent a bolt of holy fury through Shenora. She recognized the face of her sister’s assailant as her uncle, Pares, face flushed with intoxication. In a flash of divine light, Shenora found herself on top of Pares, the man’s eyes wide with terror. The young tielfing felt as though her whole body was alive with sparking electricity as her fist came down onto his face, and she felt the crack of his nose under her blow.

She heard nothing, and felt only rage as she brought her fist down again, and again. She felt him move for his hip, where he was no likely hiding a weapon, and she shot her hand out, raking her claws along his hand and wrist. He cried out in pain, voice muted by the blood now starting to pool in his mouth. Shenora scooped the knife off of the floor, and in a moment of inspiration, moved from her place on his chest. The next moments were blurred, a mixture of blinding blue and crimson, until she heard a shriek of agony, and her vision cleared to see a gaping, glaring mound of red and gore where his manhood once was. Pares's screams fell on her ears as muted cries, until they slowly grew louder as her fury began to subside. 

When she finally came to herself, she whipped her head around to find her sister, but was instead met by a crowd of people staring in horror at her. A tremendous cold weight landed in the pit of her stomach as she realized the extent of what she had done and she dropped the knife, backing away from the twitching body of her uncle. As she reached her sister, her mother pushed her way past the crowd of people and froze. Her eyes locked with her daughter's, and in that moment, Shenora knew she was no longer anyone's child.

 

The next few hours were spent in the cold, dank dungeon, clutching on to her sister. They had been disowned by their mother, the woman claiming that she had no idea who the demons were or how they could have gotten into her home. They we're to be executed at daybreak, and fear shook the twins. They were going to die. But little did they know, their father, who had been watching their growth from afar, was setting a plan into work that they wouldn't be able to understand for year to come. He was not going to let his children die. Not like this. 


End file.
